Episode 72
The twentieth episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-second in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on August 6, 2010. It adapts America and Christmas, along with more of Axis Powers Jokes. Plot Summary Bedtalia Italy sulks in bed over the fact that Germany didn't like his poster, though his brother suggests that it's because Germany must hate him. Italy thinks that it can't be that, but then flashes back to all of the times that he annoyed Germany (in both WW1 and in the current war) and realizes that there's not a single reason that Germany could like him. The Moon, the Unsocial Guy, the Old Man, and Italy A worried Italy can't sleep without knowing if Germany hates him or not, so he decides to run off to find out the answer. Switzerland is at his windowsill, gazing at the moon and having a drink, noting the view of the moon is excellent from his Swiss territory. However, he is quickly interrupted by the crying Italy running across his lawn. Italy tries to convince the angered Switzerland to not shoot him. Elsewhere, France is also drinking and moon-gazing, but winds up interrupted by the sound of gunshots and Switzerland, who is still chasing after Italy. The narrator then explains that Switzerland would shoot down planes from both the Allied Forces and Axis Powers, in order to protect its land's permanent neutrality. America and Christmas America, dressed in a Santa costume, enters Japan's house to wish him a "Merry Christmas", but Japan pulls a katana out on him and demands to know who he is. America explains his costume, though Japan remains confused and remarks on how he heard that Europeans aged faster as he pulls at the fake Santa beard (much to America's pain). America then takes off his beard and tells Japan of his Christmas party, though Japan is surprised at the beard being fake and confused by the invitation since he's not Christian. America explains that he heard Japan liked celebrations anyway, and shows him pictures of the previous year's party. The first photograph depicts America and France with a large blue-colored cake in the background, while the second shows America surrounded by a bunch of "Santas". Japan tries to politely refuse going to the Christmas party, citing the blue cake and his age as reasons. America assures Japan that the cake won't be blue, but when Japan asks of the color, he answers that it'll instead be a fluorescent pink that will glow in the dark (only horrifying him further). America then wonders why Japan won't come to the party, as his expression changes to be more somber. He adds that since they became friends, he hoped they could celebrate Christmas together and he planned the party out. America states that he'll be lonely, and asks Japan if he'll at least come to help out. Japan relents and says that he'll come, and America cheers up. America then loudly announces that this year's Christmas party will be Japan's treat. An irritated Japan then realizes that this was America's plan all along. Character Appearances *Italy *Romano *Germany (non-speaking cameo) *Japan *America *France *Switzerland Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Switzerland: Romi Park English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *America: Eric Vale *Switzerland: John Burgmeier Trivia *This version of the ending sequence features another close-up of Japan, in the shot of the Axis. *The Italy brothers are depicted as clothed once more in their sleeping scene, when they were nude in the manga. Switzerland's reason for shooting at Italy is also slightly changed, with him chasing Italy for wearing "indecent attire" instead of being offended at Italy's nudity. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes